seelenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Saoirse Ronan
thumb|350px|Saoirse RonanSaoirse Una Ronan'' 'Seer-Sha '';* 12. April 1994 in New York City) ist eine irische Schauspielerin. Einem breiten Publikum wurde sie durch ihre Nebenrolle als ''Briony in Joe Wrights Spielfilm Abbitte (2007) bekannt, für die sie unter anderem für den Oscar und Golden Globe nominiert wurde. Außerdem wurde sie durch die Hauptrolle der Susie Salmon in In meinem Himmel ''(2009) bekannt. In Seelen übernimmt sie die Doppelrolle der Melanie Stryder und Wanderer. Ronan gilt als eine der besten Schauspielerinnen Hollywoods (neben u.a. Emma Watson, Emma Thompson, Helena Bonham Carter, Kristen Stewart und Maggie Smith). Leben und Karriere Saoirse Ronan wurde 1994 in New York City geboren. Im Alter von drei Jahren zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach Irland, wo sie auch aufwuchs und die Schule besuchte. Ihr Vater ist der irische Schauspieler Paul Ronan, den sie schon in jungen Jahren an die Filmsets von ''Vertrauter Feind (1997) oder Veronica Guerin (2003) begleitete. Erste eigene Schauspielerfahrung sammelte Ronan, deren Vorname aus der irischen Sprache stammt und so viel wie „Freiheit“ bedeutet, als 9-Jährige mit einer wiederkehrenden Rolle in der preisgekrönten irischen Fernsehserie The Clinic (2003–2004). 2005 war sie für vier Folgen als Orla Borland in der Drama-Serie Proof zu sehen, die ihr im selben Jahr ein Vorsprechen für Amy Heckerlings romantische Komödie Hauptsache Verliebt ''einbrachte. Nachdem das Londoner Casting von englischen Kindern für die US-amerikanische Produktion gescheitert war, gelangte die 11-jährige Ronan an den Part der Filmtochter von Michelle Pfeiffer. Daraufhin wurden Hollywooder Agenten von MGM, der Creative Artist Agency und der Endeavor Agency auf die irische Jungdarstellerin aufmerksam und planten, sie als zweite Dakota Fanning zu vermarkten. Ronan gab jedoch dem britischen Filmprojekt ''Abbitte von Joe Wright den Vorzug. In der Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Ian McEwan mimt sie ein 13-jähriges, schriftstellerisch begabtes Mädchen, das im England um 1935 eine Situation falsch deutet und damit sowohl ihr Leben als auch das ihrer älteren Schwester (gespielt von Keira Knightkey) und deren Geliebten (James McAvoy) zerstört. In weiteren Lebensstationen wird die Figur von Romola Garai und Vanessa Redgrave verkörpert. Erste Testvorführungen von Hauptsache verliebt und Abbitte brachten Ronan Lob seitens der Medien ein, die sie später auch für ihre Vielseitigkeit priesen, sowohl amerikanischen als auch schottischen und englischen Charakteren ein Gesicht zu geben. Während Heckerlings Film am 15. September in den US-amerikanischen Kinos startete, eröffnete Wrights Literaturverfilmung ein paar Wochen früher, am 29. August, die 64. Filmfestspiele von Venedig. Der Part der Briony brachte Ronan Monate später Nominierungen für den Oscar, Golden Globe Award und British Academy Film Award ein. Im selben Jahr war die Sechstklässlerin aus Ardattin mit Nebenrollen in dem britischen Familienfilm Wunder einer Weihnachtsnacht und Gilian Armstrongs Houdini-Drama Tödliche Magie ''mit Catherine Zeta-Jones und Guy Pearse im Kino vertreten. Im Jahr 2008 stand Ronan in Nordirland für Dreharbeiten von Gil Kenans Endzeitszenthumb|leftario ''City of Ember neben Bill Murray, Tim Robbins und Martin Landau vor der Kamera. Ronan äußerte auch Interesse an die Rolle der Luna Lovegood in der Verflimung der Heptalogie Harry Potter von J.K. Rowling. Die Rolle wurde allerdings an Evanna Lynch vergeben. Weiterhin übernahm sie den Part der Susie Salmon in Peter Jacksons In meinem Himmel ''(2009) neben Rachel Weisz und Mark Wahlberg. Das Projekt ist eine Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Bestsellerromans von Alice Sebold, der im deutschsprachigen Raum unter dem Titel ''In meinem Himmel erschien. Dieser berichtet von dem Sexualmord an einem 14-jährigen Mädchen, das daraufhin vom Himmel aus versucht, mit seiner Familie in Kontakt zu bleiben und den Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen. 2011 hatte sie neben Cate Blancett die Titelrolle im Actionthriller Wer ist Hanna? inne, wofür sie bei den Young Artist Award als Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Spielfilm nominiert wurde. 2013 spielt sie die Melanie Stryder in der Verfilmung des Romans Seelen von Stephenie Meyer. Saoirse Ronan ist Fan von der Sängerin Lady Gaga. '''/Bildergalerie/ Filmographie (Auswahl) Filme *2007: Hauptsache Verliebt (I Could Never Be Your Woman) *2007: Wunder einer Weihnachtsnacht (The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey) *2007: Abbitte (Atonement) *2007: Tödliche Magie (Death Defying Acts) *2008: City of Ember - Flucht aus der Dunkelheit (City of Ember) *2009: In meinem Himmel (The Lovely Bones) *2010: The Way back - Der lange Weg (The Way Back) *2011: Wer ist Hanna? (Hanna) *2011: Violet & Daisy *2012: Byzantium *2013: Seelen (The Host) *2013: How I Live Now *2013: Justin – Voll verrittert (Justin and the Knights of Valour, Stimme von Talia) *2014: Grand Budapest Hotel (The Grand Budapest Hotel) Serien *2003–2004: The Clinic (Fernsehserie, 4 Episoden) *2005: Proof (Fernsehserie, 4 Episoden) Auszeichnungen Oscar *2008: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin für Abbitte British Academy Film Award *2008: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin für Abbitte *2010: nominiert in der Kategorie Beste Hauptdarstellerin für In meinem Himmel Golden Globe Award *2008: nominiert als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Abbitte Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Cast